Fields of Gold
by Maizy
Summary: Inuyashovo přání se splnilo. Stal se z něj démon. Nyní se musí pokusit ovládnout své nové schopnisti a kdo jiný se hodí pro jeho trénink lépe než jeho starší bratr - Sesshomaru? Odehrává se po epilogu mangy. Inu/Kag, Sess/Rin, Mir/San
1. Chapter 1

_Fields of Gold_

_By Maizy_

** Kapitola 1. - Přeměna**

_„__Jaké je Tvé nejtajnější přání?_

_Dokážeš cokoli si usmyslíš…_

_Ale touha být jako otec…_

_To je to, co každý syn chce nejvíc…"_

„Jen být jako otec…a bratr…"

_„__Splním ti Tvůj sen…"_

Inuyasha prudce otevřel oči. „Kagome?" Zeptal se tiše do chladivého vzduchu pozdní letní noci a jeho oči pomalu sklouzly dolů k táboru, kde spali ostatní jeho spolucestující. Oheň, který je chránil a hřál už dohořel a teď z něj stoupal jen tenký pramínek šedého kouře.

Sklonil hlavu, aby měl lepší přehled. Hned věděl, kde se objekt jeho myšlenek nachází. Tmavé vlasy rozprostřené přes spacák jako jemný závoj. Měsíc svítil stříbrným světlem na její klidnou tvář. Díval se na ni a byl si jistý, že když se mu před pár okamžiky ozval v hlavě její hlas, nebyl to sen. Asi by ho to ani nepřekvapilo, věděl, že nikdo z nich nezná skutečný potenciál jejích schopností.

Jakoby vycítila jeho pohled znenadání otevřela oči. Aniž by se podívala nahoru jeho směrem, zašeptala: „Inuyasho…?" Slyšela tichý šramot a pak neslyšně dopadl na zem. Otočila k němu hlavu. Zrovna si vedle ní klekal. „Něco se mi zdálo…" Řekla mu.

Přikývl. Věděl o čem mluví.

Cítila jak jejím tělem proudí nezvykle silná energie.

I on to cítil. „Kagome…" Natáhl k ní ruku ve chvíli, kdy se zvedala a její tvář lehce přilnula do jeho teplé dlaně. Všechna ta energie jím projela jako blesk. Nestihl ani odtáhnout ruku. Zůstal se na ní šokovaně dívat. Jenže její tvář měla ještě šokovanější výraz než ta jeho. Tmavé zorničky se jí rozšířily.

„Můj bože…" Vydechla nakonec, když ucítila jak jeho ruka opouští její tvář. „Co jsem to udělala…" V očích se jí začaly třpytit slzy.

Jeho smysly na něj křičely. _Něco je špatně!_ „Kagome…co se stalo?" Zeptal se jí jemně. Potichu se zvedla a vzala jeho ruku do své. Naznačila mu, že se má také zvednout. Mlčky její přání splnil a nechal se odvést nedaleko do lesa, kde věděl, že je jezero. Přišli až ke břehu a ona se zadívala do třpytivé hladiny. Vzduch kolem byl těžký a nehybný. Hladina byla klidná a průzračná jako zrcadlo. Jediná vlnka nenarušila její posvátnou celistvost. Inuyasha udělal to samé. Sklonil se k vodě a zadíval se do ní jako do zrcadla. Měl zvláštní pocit. Proč byla Kagome tak vystrašená? Odpověď dostal vzápětí. Jeho tvář byla stále stejná jako vždycky, jen jeho uši zmizely. Místo nich měl po obou stranách hlavy uši stejně špičaté, jako Sesshoumaru. Na tvářích se objevily známé purpurové značky. Inuyasha teď už klečel na břehu a nebyl schopen slova.

Slyšel za sebou slabě vzlykat Kagome. „Moc mě to mrzí…" Zavzdychala mezi vzlyky. Vždycky ho bolelo, když brečela. O to víc, když to bylo pro něj. Slyšel jak ztěžka dopadla na kolena. Dokázal si představit, že si schovává obličej do dlaní a tiše pláče.

„Kagome…" Zašeptal před tím, než se otočil. Srdce se mu sevřelo úzkostí, když ji uviděl. Bylo to přesně tak, jak si myslel. Neváhal a přitáhl si ji k sobě do náručí. Vůbec se mu nebránila. „Kagome…" Zašeptal znovu, když rukama jemně zajel do jejích hustých tmavých vlasů. Její tělo ho příjemně hřálo i přes haori, které měl na sobě.

„Co jsem to udělala?" Hlas už se jí trochu uklidnil, ale pořád cítil jak se chvěje. Těžko říct jestli to bylo stresem nebo vydáním takového množství energie najednou. Nedokázal si ani představit, kolik energie je potřeba na to, přeměnit polovičního démona na plnohodnotného démona. Musela být vyčerpaná.

„Udělala jsi to, co jsi řekla, že uděláš…" Zašeptal jí do vlasů. „Vzpomínáš…řekla jsi, že mi splníš sen." Věděl, že ho konečně začala poslouchat. Přestala se třást a zpozorněla. „Touha být jako otec…" Zopakoval její slova. Lehce se od něj odtáhla a podívala se mu do hřejivých očí. Stále to byl on. Nikdo jiný. Pořád její Inuyasha. Lehce se usmála a pak se mu vrhla kolem krku a zabořila mu ubrečené tváře do stříbrných vlasů. Její výpad byl tak prudký, že měl co dělat, aby je oba udržel a nespadli do jezera za jeho zády.

„Já…nechtěla jsem, aby ses změnil." Zavzlykala. „Chtěla jsem, abys byl sám sebou."

„Jen s tebou jsem sám sebou…Kagome." Zašeptal po chvíli. Bál se její reakce. Nechtěl ji od sebe odehnat. Vždycky ho měla ráda jako hanyou. Může ho mít ráda i teď, když se z něho stal opravdový démon? Youkai. Inuyashovi jakoby to začalo docházet. Stal se z něho úplný démon. Stal se tím, čím vždycky chtěl být. Jako jeho otec a nevlastní bratr. „Jestli ty s tím dokážeš žít, tak já taky." Řekl pevně.

Znovu se mu zadívala do očí. „Um-hm." Přikývla a pak dodala. „Já vím, že už jsi se nechtěl změnit." Co to jen udělala…právě, když už se smířil s tím, kdo je…tak dlouho to trvalo a ona všechno zkazí. Chtěla sama na sebe křičet.

Inuyasha vycítil její nejistotu a v odpověď ji ještě pevněji sevřel v náručí. „Kagome…já už jsem se nechtěl stát tou krvelačnou nestvůrou. Bestií, která nerozezná přátele od nepřátel. Tvůj dar mi dal novou šanci. Už se nebudu muset bát, že se jednou přestanu ovládat a ublížím ti. Už se nebudu muset schovávat v jeskyních za bezměsíčné noci a bát se, že každou chvíli zemřu, protože nemám své smysly a sílu… Konečně tě budu moct chránit 24 hodin denně 365 dní v roce. Bez výjimek. To je to, po čem jsem toužil. A tys mi to dala."

Schoulila se mu do náručí. Konečně se trochu uklidnila. Její vzlyky už nebyly tak nezvladatelné, ale jemu se stejně zarývaly hluboko do srdce. Chtěl ji utěšit. Strašně chtěl. Ale bál se. Jednu ruku, kterou měl obtočenou kolem jejích zad jak jí objímal, nakonec přesunul výš a začal ji v pomalém uklidňujícím gestu jemně masírovat záda. Nepřemýšlel o tom. Prostě to dělal. Po chvíli už neslyšel přerývané dýchání ani tiché vzlyky.

Nevěděl jak dlouho klečel s tmavovlasou dívkou v náručí na břehu jezera než ji zvedl do náručí a se stále spící se s ní vrátil zpátky do tábora. Položil ji na její spacák tak, aby ji neprobudil a přikryl ji dekou. Sám pak opět vyskočil do větví stromu pod kterým ostatní spali. Věděl, že dnes už k němu spánek nepřijde. Měl toho příliš mnoho k přemýšlení. Tolik se toho změnilo ve zlomku několika vteřin. Co bude dál? Zůstane všechno tak, jak to bylo? Věděl, že jeho přátelům nezáleží na tom co je. A on měl v úmyslu s nimi zůstat. Zůstat s Kagome. Co k němu bude asi Kagome cítit teď? Rukou si sáhnul na místo, kde vždycky bývaly jeho stříbrné štěněčí uši. Teď ale jeho ruka nahmatala jen hustou změť jemných vlasů. Byl to zvláštní pocit nemít je tam. Jako člověk na to byl zvyklý, ale teď…jenže teď už vlastně nebyl hanyou. Teď byl youkai a jeho uši už nikdy nebudou tam, kde by měly. Nakonec mu snad ještě budou chybět. Jenže především budou jeho uši chybět Kagome.

Založil si ruce na prsou a zády se opřel o kmen. Nohy si zkřížil pod sebou v obvyklé pozici. Tessaiga jako normálně opřená o rameno. Zavřel oči a naslouchal zvukům noci. Jako hanyou měl oproti lidem neuvěřitelně citlivé smysly, ale jako youkai se jeho smysly nedaly srovnávat. Slyšel spoustu zvuků, které dříve nevnímal. Ten brouk dole v trávě, který se pokoušel vylézt na stéblo a spadnul. Pavouk několik metrů od něj právě šplhal napříč pevnou sítí a při každém pohybu zadrhával nohama o jednotlivá vlákna. A věc, kterou si uvědomil, že teď ví a nikdy dříve nevěděl, že by to bylo možné, ho překvapila – věděl přesnou polohu a vzdálenost zvuků. A pak ho napadla jedna věc…Sesshoumaru měl jako full-youkai svou pravou podobu. Jestlipak má i on svou pravou podobu jako měl jeho otec? A taky věděl, že Sesshoumaru se mohl přemísťovat jako zelené světlo. Byl zvědavý, jestli bude schopný dělat věci, které dělá jeho bratr. A pak mu to blesklo – Tessaiga! Už není poloviční démon, co když ho odmítne?

Otevřel oči a díval se na tmavé pouzdro své katany. Po chvíli seskočil z větve a lehce přistál na zemi. Poodešel kousek od tábora, aby ostatní nevzbudil. Bylo mu divné, že ho Tessaiga neodmítla, i když ji držel zatím jen za pouzdro. Zvedl meč v levé ruce před sebe. Teď se uvidí. Pravou rukou vytáhl Tessaigu z pochvy. V okamžiku se přeměnila do bojové pohotovosti. Inuyasha si nemohl pomoci a musel se usmát. Díval se na meč ve svých rukou a přemýšlel, proč ho Tessaiga přijala i jako démona. A pak mu to došlo – jeho otec byl přece také démon… Tessaiga byla jeho, ale sloužila k ochraně člověka – jeho matky. Inuyasha si byl jistý, že kdyby ji Sesshoumaru vzal do ruky a myslel při to m na svou smrtelnou chráněnku – Rin, Tessaiga by ho také přijala. Inuyasha věděl, že Sesshoumorova nenávist k lidem zdaleka není tak velká, jak se Démonní Lord snažil ukazovat. Jeho bratr už dávno nebyl ta chladná socha bez citů. Malá lidská dívka udělala s nesmiřitelným lordem něco neuvěřitelného - vdechla mu život.

Opatrně zasunul svůj drahocenný meč zpátky do pochvy. Potřeboval si pročistit hlavu. Což se mu nejlépe dařilo na lovu. Stejně bude brzy svítat. Alespoň budou mít ráno snídani. Zavětřil. Nikde v okolí necítil nic neobvyklého ani žádnou nepřátelskou auru. Mohl nechat své přátele v klidu spát. Stejně nebude daleko. Otočil se a za sebou uviděl Kiraru v její malé kočičí formě. Už před chvílí slyšel její tlumené kroky. Teď seděla klidně v tmavé trávě a velkýma očima ho sledovala.

„Dej na ně pozor než se vrátím. Jdu nám sehnat něco k jídlu." Řekl jí potichu.

„Mjůůů." Dala mu najevo, že rozumí a otočila se zpátky k táboru. Ještě viděl jak se usadila na okraji spících členů smečky. Zůstala sedět a hlídat. S úsměvem se otočil a v okamžiku zmizel mezi ztemnělými stromy.

-TBC-

**slovník:**

hanyou - poloviční démon

youkai - démon


	2. Chapter 2

** - Doznání**

První sluneční paprsky probleskující mezi hustými větvemi listnatých stromů ji začaly šimrat na zavřených víčkách. Rukama si instinktivně přikryla obličej, aby se před neústupnými jiskřičkami tančícími po její sametové kůži ještě alespoň na pár okamžiků schovala. Připadala si po dnešní noci podivně otupělá, jakoby ji probrečela…probrečela…ale ona v noci přece brečela…brečela… proč? Kvůli Inuyashovi! Inuyasha…kde je Inuyasha? Prudce otevřela oči a bylo jí jedno, že paprsky drážící ji ještě před pár okamžiky na kůži ji teď nepříjemně štípají v očích. Rychle se posadila a aniž by si jako každé ráno promnula oči, rozhlédla se po svém nejbližším okolí. Inuyasha nebyl nikde vidět, ale do nosu se jí vloudila příjemná vůně pečeného masa a čerstvé zeleniny. Inuyasha nemohl být daleko. Její oči se stočily k ostatním, stále ještě spícím, členům jejich malé skupinky. Najednou si vůbec nebyla jistá, že se dnešní noc skutečně odehrála, klidně to mohl být sen. Nebylo by to koneckoců poprvé, co se jí zdály podivné sny. Jenže tohle bylo jiné, působilo to jinak. Ne jako sen. Ne úplně.

A pak za ní něco zašramotilo. Prudce se otočila. Roky ve Feudální éře ji naučily opatrnosti.

„Inuyasha…" Vydechla a okamžitě jí bylo jasné, že dnešní noc v žádném případě nemohla být jen sen. To by pak před ní nestál místo jejího hanyou, její youkai. Inuyasha, ale s tmavě fialovými pruhy na obou tvářích. Teprve teď, za denního světla si ho její slabé lidské oči mohly konečně pořádně prohlédnout. Neměl na každé tváři dva pruhy, jako jeho starší bratr, ale jen jeden a nepravidelný, trochu kostrbatý. Podívala se mu do očí a byl tam…stále její Inuyasha. A musela uznat, že i přes chybějící štěněčí uši na hlavě vypadal úžasně. Tak nějak víc elegantně. Co na tom, že měl teď po obou stranách hlavy stejné uši jako ona, které se lišily jen v jejich délce. Pořád byl dokonalý. Pořád to byl Inuyasha.

„Dobré ráno." Zašeptal v odpověď, aby nevzbudil ostatní. „Jsi vzhůru brzy." Poodešel kousek stranou a položil dvě láhve s čerstvou vodou vedle ohniště s opékajícím se divočákem a dusící se zeleninou. Pak se otočil znovu k malé miko.

„Měla jsem zvláštní pocit. Probudilo mě to." Odpověděla, ale nebyla si jistá jestli se vůbec ptal.

„To kvůli dnešní noci?" Zeptal se stříbrovlasý youkai.

Přikývla v odpověď a oči zabořila do země. Nevěděla jestli se na ní kvůli tomu nezlobí. Včera ji sice ujišťoval, že je rád, ale s jeho náladami se to mohlo ještě několikrát změnit.

Pak na tváři ucítila letmý dotek a když zvedla oči nahoru a střetla se se zlatýma očima Inuyashy, jeho ruka plně přilnula k její tváři.

„Už v noci jsem ti říkal, ať si s tím neděláš starosti, jsem rád, že se to stalo, jsem rád, že jsi mě změnila. Jsem ti vděčný za možnosti, které jsi mi tím otevřela, i když jsem v něco takového už nedoufal. Bál jsem se, že pokud se změním, tak to bude v něco příšerného a nebudu to já, ale já tu pořád jsem, stejný jako dřív a jsem šťasný, i když bych mohl být ještě o trochu šťastnější." Dodal potichu a usmál se na ni. Pak zaváhal. „Tobě to vadí?" Zeptal se nejistě.

Vykulila na něj veliké hnědé oči. Chvíli nevěděla, jestli se nepřeslechla. Jak se mohl na něco takového vůbec ptát? „Proč…proč by mi to mělo vadit?" Vypravila ze sebe nakonec.

„Já…já už nevypadám stejně…už nemám svoje uši a…" Kagominy oči nad jeho nejistotou zaplály nově rozhořelým plamenem.

„Inuyasho…mě je jedno jak vypadáš, záleží mi jenom na tom, abys byl šťastný a pokud dokážeš být i takhle šťastný, pak budu šťastná i já. Je mi jedno jestli máš na hlavě psí uši nebo špičaté uši a je mi jedno jestli máš na tvářích purpurové pruhy, pro mě jsi to uvnitř pořád ty a nezáleží mi na tom jaký jsi zvenku." Pak stydlivě sklopila oči a mírně zčervenala. „A ne, že bys nevypadal dobře." Dodala a slyšela jak se Inuyasha ušklíbl.

Po chvíli se jí konečně vrátila její původní barva a tak pomalu znovu zvedla hlavu k Inuyashovi. Něžné oči si ho znovu a znovu se zájmem prohlížely až se nakonec zeptala. „Co jsi myslel tím, že bys mohl být ještě o trochu šťastnější?"

Inuyasha se na ni zase jen tajuplně usmál. Tenhle pohled na něm nikdy dřív neviděla. „Nejsem… no znáš mě… jak těžko se mi mluví o svých… já jen… když ses teď konečně vrátila po takové době… jaké máš plány?"

„Jaké mám teď plány? Já nevím…doufala jsem… přála jsem si… zůstat tady…s tebou. Jestli… mě tu budeš chtít…"

Chvíli bylo ticho a pak se Inuyasha zhluboka nadechl. „Vždycky jsem doufal, že tu budeš chtít žít se mnou, v malé chatrči na okraji vesnice, štěňata…" Znovu znejistěl a jejímu nevěřícnému pohledu se úmyslně vyhnul.

„Máš teď na mysli vzít se? Mít rodinu?" Zeptala se, aby se ujistila, že to celé správně pochopila.

Jen tiše přikývl. Přisunula se k němu o něco blíž a se vší láskou kterou v sobě měla, ho objala. A když ucítila, že jí nejistě ovinul paže kolem pasu a gesto jí oplatil, do jednoho špičatého ucha mu zašeptala… „Vždycky Inuyasho, zůstanu s tebou tak dlouho, dokud mě budeš chtít nebo dokud budu moct." Na to ji k sobě jen ještě těsněji přivinul.


	3. Chapter 3

** - Prosba**

Kagome?" Ozvalo se najednou tiché zavolání. Inuyasha pustil Kagome ze svého objetí a otočil se na malého liščího démona. Shippovy oči narostly dvakrát takových rozměrů, když Inuyashu uviděl. „Inu…Inuyasho? Jsi to ty?"

„A kdo jiný by to asi tak byl? Co myslíš Shippo?" Ušklíbl se Inuyasha. „Hej Miroku! Už můžeš přestat předstírat, že spíš!" Tmavovlasý minch se pomalu protáhl a ještě pomaleji zvedl hlavu, aby na Inuyashu upřel nechápavý, nevinný výraz. Výraz, který mu Inuyasha nevěřil ani omylem.

Pak se Miroku na Inuyashu před sebou zadíval hloubavým, zoumavým pohledem a po chvíli řekl: „Hmm, no vážně, souhlasím s Laydy Kagome, opravdu vypadáš dobře."

V tu chvíli Kagome zrudla jako rajské jablíčko a Miroku dostal Inuyashovou rukou po hlavě.

„To máš za tu netaktnost! Co máš co poslouchat cizí rozhovory. Být tu tvá žena, tak jsi dostal po hlavě Hiraikotsu a ne mojí rukou, mnichu!" Dodal, když svou ruku zase stahoval zpátky.

Po chvíli se Kagome do zorného pole zase dostal Shippo, tentokrát s tak smutným výrazem a velkýma uslzenýma očima, že si Kagome vzpoměla na Kocoura ze Shreka. Kdo by řekl, že je Shippo už o víc jak tři roky starší než když se tenkrát vrátila do své éry. A to má za sebou ještě několik stupňů výcviku pro liščí démony.

„Copak se děje, Shippo?" Vzala malého démona opatrně do náručí. Shippo se jí okamžitě schoulil v klíně do klubíčka.

„Co bude se mnou?" Zeptal se tiše.

„Co bude s tebou?" Nechápala Kagome.

„Když se s Inuyashou vezmete…" Tak takhle to je, došlo to Kagome. Shippo se bojí, že už ho nebudou chtít. Věděla, co mu na to říct, ale kupodivu ji přerušil Inuyasha. Přisedl si k nim na bobek a pocuchal Shippovi vlasy.

„A kdo říkal, že se něco změní?" Zepatal se.

Shippo ho jen sledoval. „Já myslel, že když se vezmete, tak budete chtít svoje štěňata." Dodal po chvilce sklíčeně.

„A ty sis snad myslel, že když budeme mít svoje štěňata, tak už tebe nebudeme chtít?" Změřil si ho stříbrovlasý youkai zlatavým pohledem.

Shippo přikývl.

„Shippo…" Povzdechl si Inuyasha rezignovaně a nohy složil pod sebe do svého obvyklého tureckého sedu. „…až budeme mít další štěňata, bude tvojí povinností, coby staršího bratra, dávat na ně pozor, učit je…" Pak se k Shippovi naklonil a do ucha mu zašeptal. „a budete vyvádět lumpárny a pokud už na lumpárny budeš moc dospělej, tak je budou vyvádět tví mladší sourozenci tobě."

Shippovi oči se rozzářily, když si představoval všechno, co mu jeho adoptivní otec svými slovy právě vykreslil v živých barvách.

Kagome skoro nemohla uvěřit svým uším. Ale ona věděla, co zapříčinilo tuhle změnu v Inuyashově chování. Celý život chtěl strašně moc někam patřit, ale nebyl ani démon ani člověk. Věděl, že byl obojí a svým způsobem mu to dodávalo sílu dál bojovat, ale dvě stě let je dvě stě let a Inuyasha už byl unavený… unavený, protože když se nesnažil někam patřit, byl sám…obě tyto věci byly únavné. Teď poprvé ve svém životě má pocit, že někam patří, že už nikomu nemusí nic dokazovat…ani sám sobě. A co se Shippa týče…Inuyasha se přes noc nestal pouze plnohodnotným démonoem, ale také pyšným otcem a konečně neměl strach to přiznat. Konečně sám sobě dovoluje myslet na budoucnost…na rodinu a nebude se bát, že on sám svou rodinu zničí, kdyby se jednou neovládl. Proti Inuyshovi, který má před sebou vidinu budoucnosti, nemá žádný nepřítel nejmenší šanci, protože Inuyasha pro vítězství udělá cokoli.

Ani nevěděla, jakou pravdu měla a Inuyasha, jakoby jí četl myšlenky, k ní náhle zvedl oči. „Kagome…než se pustíme do pronásledování dalšího démona, musím se naučit znát se…znát své schopnosti…"

„Jak?" Zeptala se.

„Sesshoumaru…" Odpověděl jí Inuyasha prostě.

„Přemýšlel jsi o tom celou noc, že?" Usmála se na něj.

„Jo…" Povzdechl si. „On je jediný, kdo mi může pomoct. Musím to zkusit." Podíval se nahoru na oblohu probleskující mezi korunami stromů. „Vím, že není daleko. Cítim jeho démonickou auru. Krom toho bude mít s sebou Rin, přeci ji chtěl na pár dní někam vzít, ne?" Kagome přikývla.

„Máme jít s tebou, nebo tu máme počkat?" Zeptala se. Inuyasha bude pravděpodobně chtít mluvit se svým bratrem o samotě. Mohlo by to pomoct jejich vztahu, když s sebou nebude mít lidi a Sesshoumaru ho možná vyslechne. Nebyla si jistá jak moc se jejich vztah změnil za ty tři roky, které tu nebyla. Bylo jasné, že Sesshoumaru se změnil, ale proč ho provokovat?

„Vlastně, jestli to nevadí, raději bych šel sám." Podíval se na ni Inuyasha nervózně, nevěděl jak bude Kagome na jeho žádost reagovat, ale nebyl si jistý jestli by s ním Sesshomaru vůbec mluvil, kdyby s sebou přivedl ostatní. Přece jen inu-youkai mají dlouhou paměť a není to zase tak dávno, co Kagome zavolala na jeho bratra ‚Onii-san'. Na ten napůl překvapený napůl rozčilený výraz v Sesshoumarově tváři asi jen tak nezapomene. Pravda je, že jestli někdo dokáže jeho bratra naštvat ještě víc než on, tak je to Kagome.

„Myslím, že to tak bude lepší." Usmála se na něj a Inuyasha si oddechnul. „Přece jen myslím, že mi ještě neodpustil tu narážku na švagra." Na to se Inuyasha uchechtnul. „Jen mi slib, že budeš opatrný. Víš jak umí být náladový."

„Budu." Jakoby ji chtěl ujistit, stiskl jí ruku. Pak vstal a neuvěřitelnou rychlostí vyběhl z tábora. Instinktivně věděl kam jít. Věděl, kde je jeho Alpha. Nebyl si jistý, proč to tak najednou začal cítit…Sesshoumaru jako svého nadřízeného ve smečce. Pravděpodobně to byla jedna z věcí, které s sebou přinesla přeměna. Tušil, že když se podřídí svému staršímu bratrovi a bude ho respektovat jako vůdece smečky, pravděpodobně s ním bude snazší jednání, ale pokud ho Sesshomaru odmítne a dál s ním nebude chtít mít nic společného, bude ho to podstatně víc bolet.

Pro tuhle chvíli se na to pokusil nemyslet, to může řešit až to nastane. Cesta mu neuvěřitelnou rychlostí ubíhala pod nohama. Nikdy si nemyslel, že by mohl být ještě rychlejší, než když byl hanyou…jak moc se mýlil. Pokud by míjel lidského kolemjdoucího, nejspíš by ho jen zaujal ten nadálý poryv větru mezi hustým porostem lesa. Ani nezvedal z cesty prach jako Kouga. Věděl, že teď je podstatně rychlejší i kdyby měl Kouga pořád svoje střípky.

Zhruba po hodině poprvé ucítil ve vzduchu svého staršího bratra. Byla to už jen otázka několika málo minut. Raději přešel do kroku, aby dal Sesshoumaru čas se připravit a neměl pocit, že jeho smečku někdo ohrožuje. Po pár minutách došel na malou louku na jejímž druhém konci pod stromy stál majestátně jeho starší bratr a za ním se krčili Rin a Jaken. I když Sesshoumaru vypadal klidně a netečně jako vždy, Inuyasha věděl, že je připravený zaútočit jakmile by naznal, že hrozí nebezpečí. I to byl důvod, proč se Inuyasha rozhodl přijít na louku ze strany odkud foukal vítr, tak, aby ho Sesshoumaru mohl okamžitě cítit a dal mu tak najevo, že nemá v úmyslu je napadnout, když se nesnaží skrývat.

Ve chvíli, kdy vítr donesl ke stříbrovlasému youkai Inuyashův pach, mohl mladší z bratrů i na tu dálku vidět, jak se staršímu rozšiřili zorničky překvapením. Sesshoumaru bezpochyby cítil jeho nyní už čistě démonickou auru, ale tohle bylo poprvé, kdy ucítil také jeho pach, podle něhož mohl skoro bezpochyby poznat svého mladšího bratra. Stále voněl po jehličnatém lese a vodě.

„Bratříčku?" Promluvil nakonec Sesshoumaru beze stopy vzrušení v hlase. Na to se Inuyasha zhluboka nadechl a pomalu se vydal směrem ke čtyřčlenné smečce. Šel pomalu s hlavou skloněnou, aby už od začátku bylo jasné, že nepřišel, aby změřil síly. To on je ten, co se podřizuje.

Zastavil se pár metrů před Sesshoumaru a tiše vyčkával. Rin si evidentně oddechla, když její Lord ohlásil svého mladšího bratra, jen jí bylo pořádně divné, proč najednou vypadá jinak.

„Čemu vděčím, za tvou návštěvu, Inuyasho?"

Inuyasha pomalu zvedl pohled ze země a podíval se svému staršímu bratrovi do tváře. Nevypadal rozzlobeně ani nadšeně. Byl to jeden z jeho typických nezaujatých pohledů.

„Přišel jsem tě o něco požádat." Sklonil zase pokorně hlavu.

V tu chvíli Jakenovi málem vypadla čelist a Sesshoumaru na okamžik také ztratil svou kamennou tvář a podiveně nadzvedl obočí.

„A to?" Dal Inuyashovi najevo, že poslouchá.

„Kagome mě dnes v noci změnila na plnohodnotného démona a já zatím neovládám své schopnosti."

Zprvu si Sesshoumaru myslel, že ho vyhodí. A Inuyasha strnul, když vycítil zlost, která se v okamžiku zmocnila jeho bratra. Sesshoumaru se neubránil tichému zavrčení, jak po něm může jeho nepřítel chtít, aby mu pomohl ještě zesílit? Už tak je špatné, že je z Inuyashy teď pravý démon. Bude ještě nebezpečnější protivník. Je sice pravda, že po zničení Naraku a Shikon no Tama mezi nimi zavládlo zvláštní příměří, ale to nic nemění na tom, že jako sourozenici si stále nejsou zrovna blízcí. Jenže když se nad tím na chvíli zamyslel…co všechno vlastně ví o svém polovičním bratrovi. Je uspěchaný, namyšlený, drzý a neomalený. Jenže když se teď díval na Inuyashu jak tam v tichosti stojí s hlavou sklopenou, došlo mu, že Inuyasha je především loajální. Pro svou smečku udělá cokoli, aby je ochránil…a to teď, když plně neovládá své schopnosti, nemůže. Inuyasha je natolik oddaný a věrný svému slovu, že než aby riskoval bezpečí svých přátel v boji, raději se připlazí za svým starším nenáviděným bratrem a požádá ho o pomoc. To je jedna z Inuyashových vlastností, kterých si Sesshoumaru cení nejvíc a kdo ví, možná právě kvůli tomu se rozhodl, že to s Inuyashou zkusí.

„Chceš po mě, abych tě trénoval? Abych tě naučil všechno, co by tě naučil otec, být naživu?"

Inuyasha tiše přikývl.

„A uděláš všechno co ti řeknu…?"

Inuyasha znovu přikývl. Začínal si zoufat. Tohle znělo jakoby se upisoval ďáblu.

„Pak od tebe budu ale chtít něco na oplátku."

„Co?" Zvedl Inuyasha znovu hlavu.

„Aby ses přestal prohánět jako divoch po lesích a zaujal své místo jako můj bratr a druhý vládce Západních zemí. Tak jak si to otec přál." Sesshoumaru věděl, že jeho svědomí ohledně Inuyashy ho jednou dožene. Tenhle proslov si nikdy předtím nepřipravil a vlastně ho překvapil skoro stejně jako Inuyashu. „Vrátíš se se mnou do paláce a já tě tam začnu učit. Začnu tě učit všemu, co jsem za těch dvě stě let zanedbal."

„Ale co mí přátelé? Co Kagome? Co vesnice, kterou chráním, mám povinnosti."

„Tví přátelé…a vesnice…poslední dobou nikde v okolí necítím žádnou auru, která by přinášela nebezpečí pro tvé přátele a vesnici. Všichni démoni vědí, že ta vesnice teď patří k Západním zemím a tudíž spadá pod mou ochranu. Každý démon ví, že by ho čekala smrt."

Inuyasha přikývl. „Ano, ale…"

„Inuyasho, Naraku je možná pryč, ale dřív nebo později se objeví další démon a my budeme potřeovat všechno co máme. Musíme být připravení. A to ty teď nejsi."

„Děje se něco o čem bych snad měl vědět?" Zeptal se Inuyasha a dával si dobrý pozor, aby to nevyznělo neuctivě.

Sesshoumaru se zhluboka nadechl a na chvíli se zamyslel. Pak pomalu pokračoval. „Z Jihu mám znepokojivé zprávy, začínají tam nepokoje. Tamější Lord padl a země je v chaosu. Zatím to sice není nijak blízko k hranicím Západních zemí. Ve větru cítím změnu…velkou změnu. Nemáme moc času." Pak se jeho oči znovu zaměřily na Inuyashu. „Tvoji přátelé se k nám mohou v paláci přidat, pokud budou chtít, ale myslím, že už mají všichni svou vlastní cestu, nemám pravdu? A ty se s nimi tak jako tak nebudeš moci vrátit. Když jsi byl hanyou, těžko tě ve vesnici lidé strpěli, teď jsi youkai, jak myslíš, že se budou tvářit, když bys chtěl žít v jejich blízkosti?"

Inuyasha nad jeho slovy zesmutněl. Sesshoumaru měl pravdu. Sice žil mezi lidmi, kteří ho nechali žít v jejich blízkosti, ale stále slýchal ta slova…ty posměšky. Předtím do vesnice alespoň z části patřil…byl z části člověk, ale démon do lidské vesnice nepatří, takhle to nefunguje. Shippo také odchází, aby byl se svými…nikdy se nezdrží příliš dlouho. I přes svůj věk si je i on vědom, že mezi lidmi nemá místo. Kagome, Miroku, Sango a Kaede jsou sice jiní, ale to je jen hrstka v rostoucí populaci. Inuyasha si pořád pamatuje, že v Kagomině době nikdy neviděl žádného démona, stále to má na paměti, protože ta změna musí jednou přijít. A Inuyasha měl nepříjemné tušení, že to bude ta o které jeho bratr před chvílí mluvil.

„Já vím, ale Kagome…" Řekl nakonec Inuyasha.

„Kagome? To je ta tvá malá miko? Co je s ní?" Popravdě Sesshoumaru věděl co má Inuyasha na mysli, ale to mu na vzteku neubíralo, spíš naopak. Jeho bratr hodlá udělat stejnou chybu jako jeho otec. Ale nemohl čekat, že se po proměně na youkai změní i Inuyashovy city. Když byl hanyou, respektoval Inuyashovo rozhodnutí, strávit svůj život s člověkem, ale teď mu z toho vřela krev. Pokud by Inuyasha svůj život připoutal k člověku, zemře spolu s ní, až přijde její čas, přestože teď má před sebou jako youkai věčnost, všechno to zahodí kvůli smrtelné dívce.

Inuyasha nevěděl, proč to svému bratrovi vlastně říká, jen věděl, že před ním by neměl mít tajnosti. „Chtěli jsme se vzít…"

Sesshoumaru prudce secvaknul zuby. Věděl co má Inuyasha v úmyslu, ale to neznamenalo, že slyšet to bude jednoduché. A pak strnul a jeho oči se lehce rozšířili, když se jeho ruky zlehka dotka drobná ručka jeho chráněnky. Uvědomil si, že právě odsuzuje Inuyashu za něco, do čeho on sám už se také chytil. Ani on by neváhal položit život pro jedinou osobu a to ani nebyla démon. Pravda přiznal si to, ale to je jedna věc…další věc je se s tím smířit. Pokud nepřipoutá svůj život k jejímu, Rin zestárne a zemře a on zůstane zase sám. S matkou si nikdy nebyl příliš blízký, pak zemřel otec kvůli té lidské princezně a Inuyashovi a i když je Rin zatím jen dítě, jednoho dne – a pro něj to bude jako mrknutí oka ve věčnosti – i ona zemře. On je poslední stříbrný Inu-youkai na světě. Z jeho démonní rodiny už nikdo nežije, alespoň ne samec, není šance jak o Rin nepřijít.

„Sesshoumaru?" Inuyashovi už přišlo dlouhé to čekání na bratrovu reakci. Jen tam stál a nic neříkal, ponořen do vlastních myšlenek. A Inuyasha nebyl znám pro svou trpělivost.

Sesshoumarovi oči se trochu rozšířily, jakoby si něco uvědomil, než zase vyloudil svůj obvyklý obličej s ledovou maskou. Jeho bratr je youkai. Možná je ještě šance.

„Mám pro tebe nabídku…" Inuyasha se na něj zvědavě díval. „Pokud se budeš snažit a učit se, udělám pro tebe a tvou miko něco, co by mě nikdy nenapadlo, že udělám pro kohokoli. Pomohu vám zůstat spolu navěky. Nikomu bych to nenabídl, ale až přijde čas, ty uděláš to samé pro mě. Zatím ti neřeknu co to je, to si budeš muset zasloužit. A tvá miko na to bude muset přistoupit dobrovolně, ale předpokládám, že bys ji do ničeho nenutil…"

Inuyasha věděl, že nemá cenu snažit se z něj dostat nějaké další informace. Sesshoumarův tón mu napověděl, že konverzace je u konce.

„Doufám, že za to ta tvá miko stojí." Dodal Sesshoumaru potichu.

„Stojí." Odvětil Inuyasha pevně. „Za víc než kdokoli jiný." Inuyasha byl ochotný odhodit vše co dostal i svou nesmrtelnost, jen aby mohl být s ní tak, jak si přál. Pokud se stanou partnery se vším všudy…až přijde Kagomin čas opustit tento svět, Inuyasha půjde s ní. A pokud by se pouze vzali, zůstal by po smrti své ženy sám…takový osud Inuyasha nechtěl. Ani nechtěl hledat jinou ženu…Kagome byla jeho životní láska…pokud mají zůstat spolu, tak navěky…

„Pak jen doufám, že za to bude stát i mě…" Zašeptal Sesshoumaru a probral tak Inuyashu z jeho myšlenek. Inuyasha chtěl vědět, co tím jeho bratr myslel, ale rozhodl se, že ho nebude pokoušet, už tak to byla určitě nejdelší konverzace, kterou za celých dvě stě let vedli.


End file.
